Random Acts of Crap
by Theo Gabrielle
Summary: This is what happens when Theo has too much sugar. It's basically a collection of insane outbursts. Rated for some bad language.


This is what happens when Theo has too much chocolate.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following characters used in this....er....story like thingy. Just so you know, the animes that are used in this story are Vision of Escaflowne (Escaflowne), Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, and Pokemon.   
  
Also: There is some character bashing in here, and I seriously don't mean it, it's just for the sake of humor! So any fans of the following characters please don't flame me!   
  
  
Random Acts of Mentally Challenged Crap   
  
  
No Hitomi, it was NOT dream, and it was NOT a vision!   
  
USUAGI, GET OUT OF THE FRIDGE!   
  
Is it just me, or is the movie version of Van really buff? He must've gotten into those steroids....   
  
Heero Yuy, the King of spandex!   
  
Allen: I got the urge (not THAT urge you hentai!) I got the urge to herbal!   
  
*Wufei walks in the kitchen, sees that the fridge is totally empty, and then sees Duo sitting at the table with piles of dirty plates infront of him*   
Wufei: DUO!!!!!!!!!!   
Duo: What now?   
Wufei: YOU F*****G PIG!   
Duo: (burps) Thank you!   
Wufei: INJUSTICE!   
  
Usagi: It's not delivery, it's Deliscio! (AN: Yes, I do realize that I spelt that wrong, so sue me!)   
Rei: Shut up meatball head   
Usagi: Put a sock in it Rei!   
Rei: @#$@%@$#%@$@#&%^@#%^&@%!!!!!!!!!   
Usagi: You're so mean Rei! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *runs away*   
  
PIKACHU!!!!! *ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP*   
  
Hitomi's Pendant: (swinging) Hitomi's pendant go swing! Weeeeeeeee!   
  
Quatre: Why oh why did I have to become a Gundam pilot? Fighting is just not my thing! WHY CAN'T I BE A FRIGGEN PACIFIST LIKE RELENA?   
Trowa: (runs in) Quatre! Quatre! We're under attack!   
Quatre: Does that mean we have to fight?   
Trowa: DUH! GET INTO YOUR F*****G GUNDAM....*notices that Quatre has already left* ......... *sweatdrops*   
Quatre: (from inside his Gundam) WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!   
  
  
Misty: You still owe me for my bike Ash Ketchum!   
Ash: (sweatdrops).......   
Pikachu: Pika Pika!   
  
Usagi: Hi, my name is Usagi. I'm a whiny klutz and I have to use diet pills to keep my figure.   
Amy: I'm Amy, and I care too much about homework and studying.   
Rei: Hey there, I'm Rei, and I am a psychopathic bitch.   
Makoto: Makoto here. I'm obsessed with boys.   
Minako: Hi! I'm Minako, and I'm a ditz, enough said.   
Theo: Good! Now we're getting somewhere!   
  
Duo: Hey Heero, have you seen Quatre?   
Heero: hn.   
Duo: I said have you seen Quatre?   
Heero: hn!   
Duo: Answer the question!   
Heero: HN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Duo: ANSWER ME DAMNIT!!!!!!!   
  
I have but one question....how does Allen get his hair to do that 3 inch lift?   
  
Heero Yuy, the King of Spandex!   
Duo: You said that one already! Now how about you talk about me? *does a sexy pose*   
Theo: (sweatdrops)......   
  
*Hitomi and Millerna are having an argument in the dressing room -which they unfortunately have to share- before filming*   
Hitomi: God! Why do we have to share a dressing room? It's disgusting!   
Millerna: Oh shut your trap!   
*Both girls continue to get changed*   
Millerna: Hey, you're wearing a thong!   
Hitomi: So what, you bitch!   
Millerna: I'm wearing one two!   
Hitomi: Good for you!   
Millerna: *cough*bitch*cough*   
Hitomi: Let's stop fighting.   
Millerna: Ok. Besides, two thongs don't make a right!   
Hitomi: (sweatdrops) I think you mean 'wrongs' Millerna.   
  
Sailor Venus: VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!   
*The chain wraps around a hot guy. Sailor Venus pulls the chain, along with the guy, back to her*   
Sailor Venus: That's why it's called the love chain!   
Hot Guy: Waa?   
  
Brock: BROCK LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!   
*throws a rope at a gorgeous girl walking down the street and misses her by 3 meters*   
Brock: WHY DOESN'T THE DAMN THING WORK FOR MEEEEEEEEE? *sob*   
  
Folken: Van, I think it's time we had a man to man talk.   
Van: About what?   
Folken: About se.... *Van runs away knocking down anything and everything in his path*   
Folken: Geez! I only wanted to talk to him about setting the table! He never does it right and it drives me insane!   
  
Relena: HEERO!!!!!!!   
Heero: Would you shut up already! I'm tired of you bugging me, you obsessive psychopath!   
Relena: But Heero....   
Heero: I said SHUT THE HELL UP!   
*A piano falls on Heero's head*   
Relena: I tried to warn you, you baka!   
  
Dilandau: I will not play with fire, I will not play with fire, I will not play with fire....   
  
Theo: THE END!   
Duo: But you still haven't talked about how sexy I am Theo-chan!   
Theo: (covers Duo's mouth with her hand) I will say it again! THE END!   
  
  
No more Halloween candy for me!   
  
See ya on the flipside!   
~Theo G 


End file.
